Glimpses in Glitches
by HobbitofRavenclaw
Summary: A few ideas I wanted to incorperate into In Loving memory.Due to where I cut it off,though I couldnt fit these in. Also, the flashbacks will generally have a central storyline.Just not in any particular order
1. Chapter 1 Or 9 Twinkletoes

Glimpses in Glitches Lost chapters.

A few ideas I wanted to incorporate into In Loving to where I cut it off,though I couldn't fit these in. Also, the flashbacks have a central not in any particular order

Chapter 1 (Or 9) Twinkle-toes.

It took all night and half the day to reach the witches tower.  
As it were, Cain and Glitch were still half a mile off when Demilos wagon overheated.

Cain hid behind a jutting side of the hill,watching the Long coats march by. Glitch imitated him,ducking down by his side.

"This is going to take some fancy foot work." Cain growled.

"Like dancing?" Glitched asked excitedly. "I was once renowned for my dancing. I even taught someone ."

"Not a lot,just a few fancy moves." The Slipper begged him.

He was on his way back to his apartments after dinner,hoping to finish the schematics he was working on before bed. Just outside his door,he ran into the new comer. Ahamo,the Queen called him had implored him dearly to assist the visitor in any way possible. Many thought the queens interest in the stranger was the novelty itself. A bright new something for Her majesty to entertain herself. He knew better.

"Ahamo" He bowed.

"I-I-I-I" Ahamo cleared his throat. "I was wondering if you could help me. The beautiful lady I met at the lake. She speaks most highly of you."

"That is very kind of her" He blushed

"Yes,well I was hoping you could-you invent things,right?"

He nodded modestly (Glitch had never realised how reserved he was when he......wasn't Glitch.)

"I was wondering if perhaps you could invent something to help me dance."

"Dance?"

"Not a lot,just a few fancy moves."

"I can teach you, if you wish."

For the next month,he and the man practiced three hours a day. It was awkward at first,but each relaxed more as they realized this peculiar arrangement had been reached by a mutual agreement : This was for the queen.

By the end of the first month, he and Ahamo found that they could very easily be friends. They were, after all,roughly the same age.18

"I think that's enough." He smiled.

"Thanks" Ahamo nodded.. "I really appreciate this. You're a wonderful dancer."

"Do you really think so?"

"Well I wouldn't go so far as to call you Twinkle-toes"

Both men laughed with joy.

Ahamo for finally finding a place where he fit in,home.

And he with the realization he now had two great friends.

"I mean I m not saying they called me twinkle-toes." Glitch informed Cain "But I cut quite a rug"


	2. Finaqua

Finaqua

"So the mystic man just said south?" Cain asked (again)

"That's all he said." DG replied (again) "Why? Whats in the south?"

"Not much" Raw responded.

"I went to the south once." Glitch realized. "Maybe more than once. It was in the summer."

"Its just for the summer." The girl with the lavender eyes smiled.

"But why me?" He asked-again- on the ride to finaqua.

She laughed. He decided then that was the greatest sound in the world,her laughter.

"You're my best friend,of course!"

"You're my only friend" He grinned

She laughed and nodded.

"You were my only friend for a very long time." She pointed out the window "Look there it is. Youll love it here" She promised. Theres wonderful apples all over these woods. Just don't insult the trees."

"Trees get insulted?"

"Its an old story from the ancients. The one with the grey Gale. And her friend the scarecrow."

He shuddered. "Scarcrows always gave me the willies."

She laughed again. "I'm glad you came. Finaquas never been this fun before."

"It was really nice." Glitch grinned. "That place in the south. You liked it there too!" Glitch suddenly smiled to DG. "You ran all over the place, having adventure after adventure!"

DG stared at him wide eyed.

Oh hey.

It was that stranger.

The one he knew.

Why was she staring at him?

Glitch thought he d better introduce himself.

"Hi. I'm Glitch. Who are you?"


	3. Inventing Dohickeys

Inventing Do-hickeys

(This one actually strays from the main FB story line.)

"Its a sunseeder." Glitch said. Yes that's what he had called the machine. The one he built when Azka-d had 'Erased' the fields of the papays. That was too bad. Glitch had like the Fields. There was lots of fruit trees. And red flowers. Glitch couldn't remember their name, but they were red and made you kind of sleepy.

"Whats a sunseeder?" DG broke in,derailing his train of thought. Glitch would have been angry with her (a feat he long held the opinion of as nearly impossible) but the urgency in her voice told him he'd stumbled on something important.

"I dont know" Maybe it was something she had made up? She was always drawing funny little animals "But it sounds cool"  
He wished he could make cool things up like she used to. And sunseeder was such a great name. He could invent a do-hicky and name it Sunseeder.

"Oh wait....I invented it"

"Whats it used for?"

Something important. Glitch knew it was but "I can't remember" Glitch said, in a voice choked in fear and disappointment. He had to try.

She was counting on him.

And so was DG.

"I can't remember" He repeated as though the tone of urgency would pull any memory of the sunseeder back.

"Im sorry"

Inwardly, Glitch groaned. Nothing good ever started with I'm sorry "I'm so sorry sir. I have 100 platinum's and I don't know what to do with them. Would you mind terribly taking them off my hands?"

"Im sorry, But we dont have time. Raw"

Glitch watched the viewer prepare for what ever it was Raw was about to do.  
he didn't particularly mind that Fuzzylumpkins was about to take a stroll down memory lane, It was just slightly unnerving that the lane was in HIS memories. All because he wanted to be an inventor.

His father was so proud when he anounced he was going to be an inventor.

She had asked him to build a messaging machine. He thought up a great one. It would work on vibrations. A hologram of the person talking would deliver the message and sink back into the could sit for annuals and work as though it had been recorded yesterday. it'd be easy too. If he could just tweak the TDESPHTL... The TDESPHTL had to be in the same place the recording happened. The Holographic messenger would work the same message anywhere.

She came to see how it was doing,only to find he had been waylaid . She apealed to his father.

His father furrowed his brow. "I dunno princess. I mean" He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well,hes way behind in his lessons here,if he s going to be the Repairman Of Milltown-"

"I uh-Im not going to be the Repairman Of Milltown." He answered with as much bravery he could muster.  
(Which as Glitch recalled,was not that much. He was sure his voice squeaked more from fear than puberty)

"Im going to be an inventor. Make things,useful things for all the O.Z."

He was taken aback to see tears in his fathers eyes. "Is that so?" the man choked with pride. "How 'bout that? My son- Alright then." He nodded. "Better get working."


	4. Willing Sacrifices

Willing Sacrifices

Out on the road. Glitch felt a good deal better. He couldn't recall what Raw had viewed. It must have been awful though,from the way Cain was looking at him. He didn't betray the queen. Or knowingly destroy the O.Z. ( if he had they weren't telling him.)

But there were things he sudennly could remember.

"Your a lot like her you know." Glitch smiled to DG. ""She wasn't always ermine robes and 'thees' and 'thous' She started out just like but fair."

DG sighed "My mother's done so much for me, and I don't even know her name."

Glitch laughed. That's all DG wanted? Her mothers name?  
"That's easy her name was Queen..."  
What? He knew this,he had to know it.  
Lavender eyes?  
No that wasn't even a name.  
Majesty?  
No that was her title.  
Egghead?  
No that was him.  
Glitch looked helplessly to DG. She smiled in understanding.

"Its okay" she whispered.

"But she was happy to make the sacrifices she thought were right.

DG smiled again. Glitch knew she valued any information he could give her.

"We should all love someone so much. "

" I'm sorry Majesty." He said gravely. "I'm afraid I can not make it to the ball."

It pained him to see the vibrant smile leave the lavender eyes of the girl- no she was a woman now. When had that happened?

"But we planned this for so long!" She objected immediately. "Ever since I was 12 you were the promised escort to my inauguration ball. I need you old friend."

He smiled and shook his head. "I had looked forward to it all as well. But I simply can not make it" Though walking away broke his heart in a thousand pieces, he knew this was for her happiness.  
"I have found a replacement,someone ready and willing to do anything to see you smile."

Her breath caught in her throat.

"Who?"

"Ahamo will take my place. I do beg your pardon I must leave now." He bowed and left her with that bright glowing smile and a knowing glint in her eyes. The sacrifice was worth her smile.

As much as he'd have liked the ball.


	5. Sweetheart

Sweetheart

sorry its been so long. Ive been trying to plot it out and Ive got it all out of order right now and honsetly I dont know where Im going with this. Also Im kinda sleep deprived

But New chapter yay *waves little flag*

Glitch would have perfered to let Cain sleep. Finding his son gone and wife dead with noting but and iron suit staring at the grave marker had to be a rough blow.

But the Man Dog Thingy was very persistant. They had to keep moving

"Cain?" Glitch sprawled on the ground next to his friend.

Cain mumbled in his sleep

"Cain? Tutor says we need to keep going. You know he says it a lot. I think his synapses are starting to act up..."

Cain mumbled some more. His eyelids fluttered.

" Good morning Cain."

"Good morning sweetheart"

Sweetheart? That was a new one.

"Whats a sweetheart?" She asked with a dark blush.

"A what?"He asked,certain he had misheard.

"A A sweetheart" she repeated "Ahamo said I was his sweetheart yesterdat at the lake."

"Oh. Is that where you were?" He hadnt checked the lake. He kicked himself.

"Well yes Aham-oh. I-I-I-I- forgot." she looked at him apologetically "It was Ahamo set up such a lovely picnic and-"

"And whats a day in the Library with a bunch of dusty old books compared to that" He gave a small deoriciating smile.

"No!" She cried,taking his hands. "No. Please that wasnt it at all. Its just that yesterday when we went horsebackriding-" She stopped, looking horrorstruck "Oh-hh...I was supose to meet you at the lake yesterday,wasnt I?"

He shrugged it off as though it hadnt meant everything to him to show her his new as if he hadnt waited all dayfor her his heart didnt break with the suns set and knowing for sure he'd been forsakened."It dosnt matter."

"It does matter! Your my best friend. But Ahamo he he he's"

"Your sweetheart"

"Well gee Cain."Glitch smiled nervously "Im alright with just being ofense your just not really my type..."

Cains eyes flew wide open "ZIPPERHEAD!!" He rolled away quickly and stood

"So much for sweetheart" Glitch pouted jokingly. 


End file.
